Impatience
by LittleAngel2292
Summary: What if Sookie didn't wait for a vampire to come to her? M for suggestions not quite spoilers for season 1


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**This is completely separate from A Little Twist.**

**Impatience is not a virtue **

"**Sookie, wait up I am not going in there alone."**

"**As if I'd make you do anything you didn't want to do."**

**You dragged me here didn't you.**

"Tara stop being so ridiculous. It's just a bar."

"It's a vampire bar, for Fangbangers."

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you."

She turned and looked at me.

"If they're having sex in the bar, We'll turn around and leave."

**Huh. You'll probably look first to make sure you're not missing out on anything.**

"So would you."

**Stop reading my mind.**

I just raised both eyebrows. There was a blonde (vampire?) woman at the door checking ID's. She checked ours and for a moment I expected her thoughts to broadcast, but no nothing. She looked at me funny, "Sookie Stackhouse? Tara Thornton?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Fangtasia." And then she let them loose. (Her fangs)

"Thanks," I said with one eyebrow raised. Couldn't let her think she'd scared me. Then she smiled and let us in.

**God damn it I wish he would just fuck me now.**

Well. That's something I could do without hearing about. Some guy wanting a vampire to dominate him. Yuck.

**I want to fuck a vampire tonight.**

And several of the type.

"I know that this is a vampire/fangbanger bar but damn."

"Well what did you expect? Puppies and rainbows?" Good ole Tara.

I think she's talking about the Goth nature of the club and the fact that almost every human had a dog collar on. Except us that is, " Do you think the collar is optional or part of the dress code?"

**I really want that guy.**

Now that came from Tara, and she was staring at the vamp at the big black throne at the back of the room. Then all of a sudden he kicked the man at his feet into the air so high that far a moment I thought he was flying. And that didn't discourage Tara one little bit as she headed for him.

"Ok, that's enough sight-seeing for me." I was tugging on Tara towards the door. "Tara snap out of it."

"I don't want to."

Ok this was new. Geez this was like speed-brainwashing.

"I want to meet the Master."

Someone please tell me she's joking.

Then she starts tugging Me towards the 'Master.'

We're right in front of him and Tara gets down on her knees. And he looks at me all expectantly. "You're hilarious, now can you undo whatever you've done to my friend so we can go home."

He actually looks kind of shocked that I'm suggesting he might be capable of such a thing, then I glance behind me where there is a group of people waiting. "I'm guessing you're the newest ride at Fangland." Then the bastard actually smirks at me.

"You and your friend may leave but you must come back."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Oh, no I'm never coming back." moaned an embarrassed Tara as she got off the floor.

The 'Man' sneered at her then he says "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your friend, Miss-?"

"You can call me Sookie."

"And you may call me Eric or Master whichever you prefer."

"Wow they really call you that here, do they?"

"Most of them do."

**Many of them while screaming, they just can't help themselves. Weak minded fools.**

I snorted. "Pain or pleasure?"

"What?" Eric asked startled.

Tara looked at me annoyed. **I thought you were ready to go.**

"When they're screaming, pain or pleasure."

"Bit of both, actually." Looking a lot less bored now that I'd let the Telepath out of the bag so to speak.

"Good for them, and for you as well apparently."

He was grinning now. "You want to experience it personally?"

"Hmm" I was dragging it out looking him over, "Some other time perhaps, I need to get my friend home."

He looked at Tara annoyed. "Oh don't worry," I said smiling his attention back on me, "I'll be back again. Your friend at the door has my name in case I forget."

He was a cross between amused and turned on, "You believe you could forget _ME_."

"Well it is possible, Cutie."

"I could go with you." he says all smug, like he has me cornered.

"I doubt you'd fit," I said after looking him over.

It took about ten seconds for him to process what I just said to him and in that time I was out the door, just before I got to the car, I heard a booming laugh.

Hmm. He has a good laugh.

And then Tara and I are on the road back to Bon Temps.

A/N this is just a One-Shot, an idea I wanted to try out while I was taking a break from A Little Twist.


End file.
